phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Xiao Qiao
Hola 180px|right ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Phineas y Ferb Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:AndePhineas.! Hay mucho que hacer por aquí, así que espero que usted permanecerá con nosotros y hacer muchas mejoras más. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Phineas10 (Discusión) 02:27 30 may 2011 Ya sea que usted hizo antes ediciones sin una cuenta o si esta es realmente la primera vez que se haya editado aquí, le recomiendo que lea nuestras "instrucciones " de la página. Le dará una visión general de cómo las cosas se arreglan aquí, lo que esperamos de nuestros colaboradores y explicar por qué las ediciones son a veces lo cambian o lo deshacen. Cuando esté listo para aprender más, visita el Portal de la comunidad. Lo siguiente que debe leer son los siguientes: : * El 'Manual de estilo para obtener detalles sobre cómo debería ser una página. : * Las Preguntas frecuentes para obtener respuestas a preguntas comunes. y las reglas que puedes leerlas Aqui Estas páginas le ayudarán a evitar cometer muchos errores comunes de editor por primera vez y hacer el trabajo de los administradores más fácil. Otros consejos: : *'Por favor, asegúrese de que está firmado en !' Le ayudará a obtener crédito por lo que contribuyen, y lo hace más fácil hacer un seguimiento de todas sus ediciones. : * Cada vez que haga una edición, por favor llene en línea'Resumen de la''inmediatamente a la izquierda del botón de' Grabar la página 'el''. Esto ayudará a que todos vean qué hizo el cambio. Para ayudarle a recordar, ir a la y haga clic en la ficha Edición. Asegúrese de que haya una marca en la casilla junto a "Preguntar al entrar en un resumen de edición en blanco" y haga clic en''Guardar'. : * Cambios recientes ' es una primera gran parada cada vez que visite, porque usted puede ver lo que otra gente se está editando en este mismo momento, y donde se puede ayudar. orientación adicional sobre lo que necesita ponerse al día se pueden encontrar en su "'Mi página principal". : *'''Participe! Una vez que haya editado un par de páginas, echa un vistazo a nuestra Sala de chat IRC y Danville para intervenir en las cuestiones relacionadas con el sitio. Un wiki es un lugar democrático y su entrada se animó mucho. Usted también puede desear mirar en la [Wiki y Ferb: PF-Proyecto de artículos destacados | Phineas y Ferb Wiki del proyecto: los artículos destacados]. Estoy muy contento de tenerlo aquí, y esperamos con interés trabajar con usted! : $ 3 - ''Nota: Se trata de'mensaje automático "un, por favor sea paciente mientras espera una respuesta a las preguntas, ya que actualmente no puede ser un administrador registrado o un administrador profesional '' Yo know make backgraunds? Yes you know, only do a background of PFATSD, please.Phineas10 01:30 26 jun 2011 (UTC) I know that I know that the background is of Candace, but I know do a css for the people that wanna the Candace Style.Phineas10 13:20 26 jun 2011 (UTC) I working on it I working in that logo.Phineas10 02:57 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Candace's background Hi, install the new background for the site, but will be temporary while I and other administrators work on the new project related to the movie, Greetings and I will answer your questions tomorrow, carpe diem friend AndePhineas, July 3, 2011 14:40 (UTC) Keep Going (Year in Wikis 2011) Thanks for your help, I wish I could do more about it but I can't do much since I'm not in my house. Please do what you're doing, your work is great, I write you here because is safe, please watch out, a new contender has arrived at top ten, is another dumb game... Do what you need to do, I back you up. Hi Hello again, I did my part, but I was out-competed by League of Legends wiki, so we're still fourth, please help me!!! We should be far enough from the others though. I will write you here because its safe. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 08:35 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello again, sorry to write you here, but on the other wiki I need to do more edits on pages to aspire to become rollback, my Inator works again,but I won't vote alone anymore, we'll do it together, just tell me the time tomorrow, thanks for helping our wiki, when you read this you will see that Narutopedia is way too close or has already passed us. Bye! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 08:14 30 dic 2011 (UTC) I'm Back If you want to vote I'm ready It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 06:09 1 ene 2012 (UTC)